Arashi Sekiran
'Approval:' 5/4/14 5 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Arashi is tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He's very energetic and always trying to become stronger and accomplish some goal. Some may call him a glory seeker by nature and he always does what he thinks is best. This causes Arashi to be very abrasive with authority figures and he often challenges people's ideas and commands. Some may find this behavior of his rather off-putting and he can seem like he's always trying to intimidate others, when he's really just forcing the best course of action through challenge. 'Stats' (Total:42) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Storm Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: (Available) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Storm Release (3): # Laser Lashes '''- By charging Storm chakra into the user's attacks, they can strike an opponent and release it causing it to wrap around the target and bind them. From there it can be maintained. (10CP, 5CP upkeep) # '''Laser Strike - Storm chakra is formed before an attack, it can alter shape up until the point of contact where it can then solidify and create a powerful strike. (10 CP) # Laser Eruption - The user expels a large burst of storm chakra from their points on their body. This can be used to blow through a jutsu, or to increase the damage done by their normal attacks. (20 CP) Medical Ninjutsu (2): #'Wrathful Fist' - The user channels chakra into their Fist. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. (20 CP) Equipment - 7 *(3) - Chakra Pill *(3) - Blood Packing Pill 'Completed Missions' Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned: 12000 * Ryo left: 12000 Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 8' *'Reset Day: 12/12 - 5/10/2014 - Saturday' OS: 4 - 16 QP, 8000 ryo 1. Cleaning Up Messes ' '''2. A Test ' '3. The Lost Treasure ' '4. Mercenaries ' 'S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 - 7 QP, 3500 ryo ' '1. Kidnappers ' '''2. Iwa Chunin Exams - Chunin Acquired C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 - 1QP, 500 ryo ' '1. Anna Swings Into Action - 500 ryo - 5/5/2014 ' '''History and Story Arashi comes from a weird family. He was abandoned young and always had to fight for things he wanted. This caused him to strive to learn more on his own. He graduated the academy at a typical age but gave up the ninja lifestyle to take care of himself and find a place to live. However, with the recent developments in Kumo he's been rather exiled and on his own not having those to take care of him. He only wishes to go back to the old house he had in Kumo, but to do that, he'll have to embrace the ninja life he left for so long. Category:Character